When Spotted Is in Attack On Titan for real
by emokitty121
Summary: What will happen when a Girl with superpowers named Spotted ends up 2,000 years in the future , In Attack on Titan! Romance may be included with smut, although not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Okay Suzannah Halstead, I read you'r story but I'm not trying to copy it I promise

And it's awesome. 2nd of all I've watched attack on titan although I really havent

memorizedd much so sorry if i get something wrong. This is in the girls POV and

she was born with these powers, Like alot of powers, and she still isn't trained

much on them but she also lived a life in the woods, with cats (lol totally not weird,

Right?!) and she has cat instincts but, she also knows about attack on titan, cause

she spent a some time in a human household. Although she doesnt know it, she isnt

human, but they don't know what she is. Her name is Spotted, and she can be very

dumb sometimes. So again, I'm not trying to copy. Now that thats cleared up lets

begin.

I opened her eyes and looked around, seeing I was not In my forest home. "Holy

shit! I was kidnapped!" I said panicky. I looked around and checked I wasn't tied

up. "Who the hell is she?" I heard someone say. I looked to the side to see a large,

well-built young man with fairly short, blond hair. "AHH! I've been cornered by a

bunch of kidnappers!" She screamed,seeing a ring on people around her. She pulled

her legs up to her chest and hissed, her snow leopard cat ears and tail popping out.

Her hair also turning into a snow leopard pattern. "Fuck!" She hissed, growling at

at the people around her. "Woah ,woah what the hell is she?" I heard someone say.

"Fuck you! I was born this way leave me alone, It's not like I had a choice! " I yell

agrily, hissing and spitting at everyone. "Okay, we should bring her to Lev-" He

was cut off by a black haired man shoving the boy who was talking out of the way.

His hair was combed sideways and he strode toward me. "Leave me alone!" I

growled. He stopped a few feet in front of me. "Who are you, and what are you?"

He said sternly. "Well first of all I don't know where the fuck I am, getting

kidnapped by a bunch of people, second of all, I'm Spotted and I don't even know

what the hell I am. Now where am I?" I spat, although he looked unaffected. "You

are in Wall Rose. Where did you come from? He asked. I furrowed my brows. "I

know I was running in my forest when suddenly I blacked out and woke up here." I

looked closer. "Hey, What's your name?" I ask. "Lance Corporal Levi." He says

blunty. "WHAT?!" I scream in disbelief and jump up. "Y-you mean like, on Attack

on titan, LIKE YOU'R THE REAL LEVI?"I half scream excitedly, Although he took

a step back. "Ohmygodwhereserencaniseehimplease?" I say fastly. "Woah woah

calm down, brat. Now were going to take you into custody for now, come with me."

He says and tries to grab her wrist. I pull back and hiss. "Show me Eren and

Mikasa first." I growl excitedly. "Tch, fine brat. But you better cooperate." He

growls and takes long strides toward somewhere. I pounced after him on all 4's

and turned into a snow leopard. "Oh my god! I'm meeting Erin Jaeger!" I squeal and

look behind me to see a small group of people following. I scan them over and pick

out one and start to run towards it, turning back to normal. "Mikasa and Armin!" I

say and run toward them. They both dodge and I sit down. "Hey, So, I need to

know. Have you found out about that Female titan and who It is?" I smirk, and they

both straighten. "Who is it?" They both say. "Ah ah ah... Maybe I shouldnt tell." my

smirk turned into a smile and I laughed. "It would ruin the fun! Although you

wouldnt... Ah, I couldn't tell, It would be cruel." I laugh again and Levi shoves

people out of the way heading towards me, having an angry look on his face. "Who

is it?" He said angrily. "Oh it's someone you woudn't suspect, although I may tell

Eren in private, If you don't put restraints on me or put me in a cell like Eren is,

poor him." I say and giggle, earning a growl from Levi. "Tch, fine. We need the

information." He says and my red eyes brighten up. "Yes!" I yell and prance around.

"Hell yeah! Being in Attack on Titan is awesome! And, I can't get hurt!" The says

excitedly. "What was that, brat?" Levi says. "Oh yeah, I'm invincible, I can fly,

And alot of other things." I say and he looks me straight in the eye. "Maybe she

will be useful. She can help us kill the titans." He says. "Oh really thats ni- wait,

WHAT? I get to help kill titans?! Oh hell yeah!" She was so excited she started to

purr. She stopped and covered her face embarrasedly. "Oh no, I purred." I say

akwardly. "Wow, I'm surprised Hanji hasn't came out yet." I hear someone say.

"HANJI?!" I say fearfully and hide behind Levi. "No! I don't wanna get

experimented on! Let Eren get it!" I say and giggle. "Oh, forgot the Female titan.

Lets go!" I say cheerfully and start skipping towards Erin's Cell. Once we got

there and I saw him I squealed. "E-E-Erin Jaaaaaaeeegggeeeeerrr!" She half

squealed half yelled. He looked at me in confusion and then looked at my cat ears

and tail then gave his respect to Levi "Sir, Corporal! Excuse me, but what is it you

need sir?"He asks and I laugh, swiping my hand in midair making the door open and

I walk inside. "I'm gonna be slaying titans with you, Eren!" I say and he looks up to

me. "What are you?" he asks akwardly, except Levi cuts in rudely(Jerk) "Her name

is Yellow, and neither us nor she knows what she is." He says. 'Play time is

over,Spotted. Act mature! Act mature!' She thought and her face turned from

excited from mutual. She turned to Levi, her tail swishing around. "I want to be

placed in the Girls dormitory. (I'm really not sure what its called, if you want leave

a comment what it is i'll correct it)Now, you get Eren out of here NOW, or else

that pretty little face of your is gonna be on the ground bloody. And put him in the

Boys dormitory." I winked evily and Levi actually looked a little surpise. I could be

scary if i needed to. "Tch, Fine." He growled and unlocked the chains, and Eren was smiling. "Woah, i'm really free, Corporal?" He said in disbelief. "Yeah, and don't make me regret it, brat." he growled and I shoved him to the wall. "Shorty, you better get used to being nice to him or I'll knock some sense into you!" I growl loudly. I let him go turning around, slapping my tail across his face as I did. "i'm hungry." I said, my stomache growling. We went to lunch and Eren offered me a seat by him. "Y-you don't think I'm a freak?" I say, looking down. "Well of course not, I've seen weird stuff before, and also you'r really nice." He says and smile. Damn, that smile got me and I got my food while walking with him over to the table, only to be greeted by a whole bunch of people. "Who's this cutie?" Jean says, and sadly he was sitting next to me. "Mmm, she's super cute, what's your name?" He asks and winks. "Spotted, And stay the fuck away!" I growl and bare my cat fangs and he scoots away a little. "Woah woah, no need to get scary." He says, and I turn away. I eat the rest in silence and then go back to Levi's office. "State your name and buisness." He says plainly. "Err, It's Spotted, I wanted to know which room I'm in." She says loud enough for him to hear. "Pick your own,Spotted." He says. "Oka- What?! Awesome!" She says and runs down the halls, only to run into Connie, knocking them both to the floor. I got up quickly and smiled akwardly. "Err, sorry Connie, I was really excited cause I get to pick my own dorm." She says and smiles, helping him up. "It's okay but I gotta go!" He says and starts walking fastly down the hall. I giggle andhead towards the Girls Dormitory and pick a Room by Mikasa and Sasha. "Hm, nice room, although it needs a touch." She says and smirks, waving a hand over the room, chaning it. "Better." you say and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

1 month later

I walked to the Mess hall and yawned, my tail went straight up behind me when I stretched and I smiled, Seeing Eren walking thru the hall too. I waved, him waving back and walking towards me. "What's up, Spotted?" He asked. "Nothing, I'm just super tired. I was up half the night chasing mice outside." I say and sigh. "Maybe some food will warm ya up!" He says and smiles. "Thanks Eren. So how has Levi been to you?" I ask worriedly. "Eh, He's been a little lighter on me." He says and frowns. "It's okay. He can just be really stict."I say and then feel a hand on my shoulder. "So I'm strict?" I hear Levi say and turn around. "Yeah you are. You'r really hard on people." I say with a mutual face, looking him right in the eye. "Tch, I should be on you filthy brats." He says and growls, taking long strides to the Mess hall. "Pft, I really don't like him right now." I growl, and Eren nods in agreement. We walk into the Mess hall and grab our food, sitting down at the table. "Hey Eren, Spotted." Sasha says while eating a Potato. "Hi, Sasha. Were lucky, We get to train after this!" I say while eating my breakfast. "Ugh, Training." Jean says and I roll my eyes. "So, Eren you excited about training?" I say and smile. "Kinda, although I'm tired. But the cold air will wake me up!" He says. "Yeah probably all of us." Mikasa says. Everyone nods in agreement. "So were's all all the chit cha-" I get cut off by Eren putting his hand over my mouth. "Shh, Hanji's here, We don't want to get pulled into some expeiments." He whispers but it's to late. I feel Hanji hug me from behind. "Oh, you'r so cute! Look at the wittle ears and tail! Eren and Spotted, Meet me in my lab after Breakfast!" She smiles and pets my head, earning a purr from me. "Stop!" She giggles and runs off. I throw my hands up angrily. "There goes training!" I say angrily, letting my hands fall on my lap. I finish my breakfast with Eren and we walk to Hanji's lab, bracing ourselves for what to come. I walked in and Hanji scared me, making me scream and jump high onto a bookshelf. I huddled there and whimpered. "Aye It's okay she just scared you!" Eren says and I shake my head. "I'm not coming down when Hanji's here! This was my plan!"I say and smirk, Sitting like a cat. "Awe c'mon that's not fair for me!" Eren says and turns away. I frown and jump down super fast, grabs Eren and jump back up, setting him beside me. "There! Were both safe from shots and experiments!" I say and smile, making Hanji frown. "Hmph, You guys are no fun!" She says and walks to the counter, mixing some chemicals together. I giggle, making Eren laugh. "On 3 I'm gonna scare her, ready?" I wishper to Eren and he grins, nodding. "1..." He whsipers and I brace myself to jump. "2..." He whispers and I grin. "3!" He says and I jump, landing right by her and I take her shoulders quickly. "No need to run!" I growl creepily and and laugh weirdly. She screams and looks over to see me. "Ahahaha! That was so funny!" She pouts and turns away. I laugh even harder and fall to the ground. "Hahahaha! You should've seen you'r face!" I say and I hear Eren laughing super hard. Suddenly my ears her creaking and I turn around to see the bookshelf falling. I run at an unhumanly speed and grab him, running to the other side of the room before it fell. "Whew that was close! You okay?" I ask worriedly. "Err, yeah I think so. That was fast!" He says in disbelief,making me smile. "I have Super speed, silly." I say and flick my tail at his head. "Spotted, You have to let me take samples of you'r blood pleeaaasseee?" She put on her best puppy eyes but I wasn't fazed. "No, and I'm immune to charm. But only if I want to be immune to it. I'm the one that has charm!" I say and wink , making her dazed. "Y-yeah you do, okay." she says and tries to geet back to work, but steals looks at you, making sure you'r not trying anything. "I'll clean this up." I say and clean it up, making everything back to normal within 5 seconds. "There. I think training is over, so I'm gonna go kill some titans! Wanna join me?" I say, and he nods. I smile and we walk outside. I swipe my hand towards him and he satrts to float. I jump into the sky and take his hand, guiding him until he got it, flying alongside me. "To Wall Maria!" I say and giggle. We land on some trees by the Big Forest. I spot alot of titans nearby and grin, going into Attack Mode. My Cat canines turn longer, while my eye pupils turn slim like that of a cat. I growled and took off towards some titans, taking a few out in a matter of seconds. "All of you... All of you will die!" I yell and hold my hand out, my katana appearing. Of course, It wasn't JUST a normal katana. One slight cut and you'd be poisoned, no cure. Also, It was super fast. Like Oh-My-God-Is-That-Real fast. It also had a few tricks when it's owner was in trouble. It kinda had a mind of its own. Suddenly It stopped and turned to Eren. He was getting held by a 8-Meter titan. "Eren!" I scream and thats when it happend. My eyes turned black and My teeth turned until they all looked like canines. I Roared and jumped onto the titan's back, slicing into the neck. "No one kills Eren!" I growl as it falls on it's hand. Wait, ON IT'S HAND?! I Flew as fast I could and grabbbed him, pulling him out of its grip and flying away as it almost crushed both of us, my eyes going back to normal as well as my teeth. "Titan's deserve to die, After what theyve done. I will kill them all, and help you avenge you'r mom!" I say, and his eyes turn wide "Wha? How... Did you know?" He asked. "Oh I know all about you. Err, Not that I'm a stalker! You guys have an Anime called Attack on titan, and it has 25 episodes and it tells a little of the future whats to happen, and err also what happend in the past, it even showed when you and Mikasa met, like, killing robbers!" I say and put him down on a tree. "You know everything about me! No, no no... then you know?" He says and looks down. "I only know about things before I was here, and what was to come after you learn who the female titan is and fight her. Thats all I can tell, and please, don't change your future!" I say and smile, and I see him sigh. "So what are ya hiding?" I say and grin. "Oh well nothing, you really wouldn't wanna talk to me anymore If I told!" he says and looks away. "Oooooo looks like someone likes someone! Who is it..." I say and then look down 'It's probably not me, he would never like me' I thought "No really, I don't wanna tell..." He trails off. and I pin him down, my tail wrapping around his hands so they can't move while i sat on his legs. "Tell me!" I say a little bossy. "No!" He yells. My tails wraps around harder, leaving a bruise. "It's only gonna get tighter if you don't tell." I growl and he looks away "Ow! Ow! OWWW! OKAY STOP I'LL TELL!" He yells. "Who?" I ask curiously, making the grip on his hands lighter. He sighs and looks up blushing. "You." He whispers. "HEH? ME? Nuh uh! That's like, saying you'r in love with a monster, Although I must say... I do like you too." I say and look away, my cheeks red. For the past month since she had been here, she was very shy. She liked to hide behind Eren when there was people around, Not around Mikasa or a few girls but others yes. "I don't care If you'r a monster. I like you." My tail lets go and falls to the branch and her ears where down. "But... This can't be happening?! Eren, likes me?! This is like a miracle from the gods!" I say, (she believes in the gods like Zues and Aphrodite.)He leans up and kisses me. My eyes turn wide and I was so shocked I couldn't kiss back. "D-do you not like me? I thought you did?" He said sadly. I suddenly kissed him,putting all my passion into it "I-" kiss "Love-" kiss "You"I say between kisses. He kissed me back matching my passion. Sadly we had to pull back for air. "I've been waiting for this day, Although I thought It'd never come" I say breathlessly, and he nods in agreement. "Let's just go back, And i'm going to get Levi to say I can move in with you in you'r room! Or else..." That murderous smile crept onto my face. "That sound good. Although I'll have to come with you and I don't wanna be near him." He says. "Oh, He won't do anything to you, He knows what will happen. I think I'm scarier than him when I'm mad." I say and laguh. I grab his hand and we fly off towards his Office. We walk inside the building and toward his Office, knocking on it. "Spotted and Eren Yeager. I need to talk to you about Eren." I say "Come in..." I hear him trail off, and I open the door, closing it behind me as we sit down in front of his desk. "I want to get moved in with Eren." I simply say. "What? No, He's in the Boy's Dormitory. You'r a girl, Spotted." He says with a nice Tch at the end. I get up and walk around, pinning him to the wall. "And what does that matter. You know I'm stronger than you, Shorty. Better shut up before that face is on the floor." I say and growl. "Spotted, let me go now, and lets be reasonable." He says. "Oh, theres no reasoning. I want to be moved with him, and what the problem? THERES NO PROBLEM!" I yell the last part,as I was very angry. "The problem is he's a boy." He says and crosses his arms. "LEVI! Okay... I need to talk to you in private. Eren please step out for a moment" I say and look at him, seeing as I really did, he walked out of the room, shutting the door. I walked to the chair at his desk and sighed. "Me and Eren are now together, we confessed our feelings." I mumble shyly and put my head down blushing. "Oh are you now? And what do you plan to do, Soldier?"He says and smirks. "LEVI, NO! We just confessed today, I just wanna be close to him." I say. "Now I understand, Fine, Spotted have you'r way. You can stay with him." He grumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear." I say and grin. "Shut up." He says and I get up, walking to the door. "Thanks Levi. Catch ya later!" I say and wave. I open the door to see eren waiting there. "Don't forget to wear protection and don't you dare hurt hurt her, Yaeger." Levi says loud enough for Eren to hear "Levi! Shut up!" I say and slam the door, grabbing his hand while walking to my room. I open the door and he gasps. "Wow!" He says. "I get half of your room, fair right?" I say and smile "Yeah" He simpy ysays. I open a portal to Who knows where and half the decorations and uneeded things on half the room go into it. I close it and everything I need I lift up and clap my hands together, making a black magical ball with everything in it, it was very small, only about 2 inches across and around. We walk to his room and he opens the door for me, which I walk in and pop it, the right side of the room filled with everything that was in the bubble. "There!" I say and smile. Suddenly Jean bursts through the door. "GIRL!" He yells pointing at me. "What?" I said in confusion. "THERES A GIRL MOVING IN THE BOY'S DORMITORY!" He yells again, getting all of the boys attention. They all gathered around, looking at us. Suddenly Jean realized what was going on "Ohhhhh so Eren, how did ya score her?" He says smirking. "Shut it Jean, You better get out before I break you'r nose." I say and he smiles. "I bet you couldn't." He says and pumps his arm. I suddenly appear behind him and knock his feet from under him,getting both his arms and twisting them while I put alot of pressure to the back of his kneecaps. "OW OW OW OW!" He yells. His face was smashed against the ground and his arms where about to break. I got up and he got up slowly. I punched his face and he went flying 5 feet back against Conny, who also got knocked over. "Keep you'r mouth to yourself, Jean." I growl and clsoe the door, locking it. "Sometimes I REALLY hate him." I say and go to my bed, falling back on it. I held out my hand, my battery operated Mp3 appearing with some high quality earbuds. I smile and plug the earphones in and put them in my ear. "Uh, Spotted whats that?" Eren asks. "It's called an Mp3. It's an electronic and it plays music. It takes batteries, which are these." I open my hand for some batteries to appear. "Oh, cool. Can I try?" He asks. "Sure!" I open my hand again to get an Mp3 that was loaded with music like mine with some earbuds and handed it to him. I was surprised he didn't need any help and got it right away. I picked a song called Secret Melody and lay on my bed. Suddenly I hear Eren bed squeak and I look over to see Eren dancing on his bed. I looked away and started laughing uncontrollably and then I felt Eren hand on my back and I turn around, taking my earphones out. "Yeah?" I say. "YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS SONG!" He yells "Woah woah calm down let me see." I look and see Pika girl by S3RL. "Haha, you picked a good song, Eren." I say and smile. "Lets go get dinner, We missed lunch" I say and I grab his hand, picking up my Mp3 and putting it in my pocket while putting the earbuds in my ears. I turned it down loud enough so I could hear people talk. "Err, Spotted? Whats that?" Connie asks. "Mp3. I'm way to hungry to explain." I say and hold out my hand, a piece of paper explaining what it was appeared in my hand. I handed it to him and anyone else who asked. "So... Hungry..." I say as we walk into the Mess hall. I grab my food at quick as possible and run to the table, wolfing it down. "What's wrong with Spotted?" Jean asks and snickers. I look up putting my Mad face on. He looked at me in fear and I growled from deep in my throat. "Shut up." I growl. He looks at me nervously and then eats his food fastly. I snicker at him and he just eats even faster, not even chewing his bread. I Finish my soup, and I stack it with the other trays while I put the bowl with the other bowls (dunno where? lol) Eren was to into his music to even get up to put his tray away. I Walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. Nothing, he still had his eyes closed. I took his earphones out and he grabbed for them. I threw them to the wall but before they even got halfway they dissapeared. "Eren, you'r getting to addicted. And you havent even put your tray away." I say and looks around to see everyone gone. "That's what happens." I say bluntly. "Please can I have it back? Please please please!" He whines. "I told you, I'm immune to that." I say and point to his tray. "C'mon, there's no training today, we can just stay in bed." I say, and he puts his tray away, following me. We walk to our room and go inside, jumping on the bed and getting under the covers to cuddle up. "I love you, Eren." I say as I wrap my arm around him. "I love you too, My little Spotted." He say and smiles, trying to sneak his hand up. I slap it away and he whines. "Ah ah ah. Not quite yet, Eren." I grin evily, which makes him whine louder. I slap him lightly, moving my hand down to his side and moved my finger ever so slowly up and down, barely touching, making him laugh. "So you are ticklish!" I yell and flip the blanket off us, flipping myself onto him and moving my hands up and down his sides and around his stomache, making him laugh so hard, he nearly fell off the bed. I tickle his neck which he tries to block to no avail. Unfortunately I hear the door open and stop, turning around. Out of all people, Mikasa was there. Her eyes turned wide and she started to back out because the position we where in. "OH... I'm so sorry I'll leave you 2 alone..."She says. I get off him and he gets up, running after her and I laugh, falling to the floor. "WoooAAHH!" I half yell and fall to the floor. Eren comes back with Mikasa right there. "Ehehe, Sorry Mikasa, I was tickling him." I say and blush, looking away. "Oh, So I got the wrong Idea. You would have had you'r door locked anyway." She says "MIKASA!" I yell and I blush even redder. "What? I told the truth." she says and smirks. I look to Eren and he's blushing. "Just get out Mikasa!" he says and pushes her out, locking the door. I run over to his bed roll over so he can get in and he grabs me, pulling me closer to him and pulling up the covers. "I love you..." I whisper. "I love you too..." He whispers back and we both fall asleep.


End file.
